Rage Against the Will
Rage Against the Will ("No te contengas") es un episodio de Happy Tree Friends 2. Trama Mellow esta caminando, algo molesto debido a que escribieron cosas malas sobre el, de pronto tropieza con Bonnibel. Los dos caen, cuando se muestran se puede ver que accidentalmente se han besado. Los dos gritan y huyen, Bonnie vio esto y toma una fotografía, con la intención de postearlo en su blog. Cuando Mellow va caminando, recibe una llamada de Lumpy, quien le dice que venga urgente. En casa de Lumpy, el le muestra en su computadora la fotografía del beso accidental de Mellow y Bonnibel y otras cosas sobre el llamándole "traidor", irritado, Mellow comienza a.....A.....Nada, Mellow parece querer contenerse y evitar el enfado, el sólo sale de casa azotando con furia la puerta, Cuddles quien iba pasando estaba en su laptop viendo la foto, comienza a reír descontroladamente, Mellow lo ve y sólo lo mira con su cara y ojos ya rojos, Cuddles pierde rápidamente la sonrisa de su cara, sin embargo, Mellow sólo se va, Lumpy llega de repente, con la intención de saber por que Mellow está tan "paciente" Fantasie aparece con lágrimas, Bonnibel la acompaña, Lumpy le pregunta si han visto a Mellow, Bonnibel dice que no y que también quiere hablar con el, furiosa con Mellow pensando que el posteó esa foto, Mellow está frente a un lago, viendo su cara enrojecida. Mientras tanto, Bonnie está en casa riendo porque su plan salió bien, por lo que decide ir afuera a tomar aire. Lumpy encuentra a Mellow, quien le pide que lo deje solo, Fantasie aún triste por lo de la foto, le pide a Mellow que la deje sola y se va corriendo, Mellow comienza a temblar y a mostrar signos de dolor de cabeza a causa de contener su ira, comienza a flotar por el aire y rápidamente es visto envuelto en una gigantesca bola de fuego que parece atraer cosas hacia el, Lumpy le pide a Cuddles que vaya por Fantasie y la ponga en un lugar seguro. Russell y Sean estan discutiendo por algo, de pronto son arrastrados hacia la bola de fuego y se vaporizan al instante. Lumpy y Bonnibel gritan al ver eso, por lo que tratan de retroceder y ponerse en un lugar seguro. Lumpy dice que hay que dormir a Mellow para que se calme, Bonnibel va a su casa por una caja de música. Cuddles le dice a Fantasie que se quede quieta, ella ve a Polo aferrandose a un poste por su vida, Cuddles trata de agarrarlo, pero el poste se rompe y Polo es arrastrado hacia la bola de fuego. Mientras varios personajes son quemados por el fuego, Bonnibel llega con la caja de música, pero antes de poder hacerla sonarla es arrastrado por la bola de fuego, Lumpy va por la caja, logra alcanzarla, Mellow ve esto, ya transformado en Wollem. El se dispone a atacar a Lumpy liberando una fuerte descarga de fuego sobre el, sin embargo, con una soga Fantasie toma a Lumpy y lo salva, todos se ocultan en un lugar seguro. Wollem lanza la descarga y para justo donde Bonnie iba pasando. Ella comienza a gritar. La intensa descarga comienza a afectar el ambiente del lugar, pronto el planeta será destruido. Mientras Bonnie sigue retorciendose horriblemente debido al calor. Lumpy se coloca detrás de Wollem y se aferra a el intentando gritar que se calme, Bonnibel enciende la caja musical, la música comienza a tranquilizar a Wollem hasta que vuelve a ser Mellow y se duerme. Fantasie y Cuddles llevan a Lumpy a un hospital debido a sus quemaduras de tercer grado, mientras Bonnibel mira los restos de Bonnie y dice "es lo que te ganaste por involucrarme en tus asuntos". Sopla sus restos. Después de los créditos, un Generic Tree Friend es aplastado por un yunque lanzado desde un rascacielos por Mellow. Moraleja "Be what you are, no one can force you to change" (Ser lo que eres está bien, nadie puede obligarte a cambiar). Curiosidades *Esta es la primera vez que Nutley muere antes que Berry. *Por razones aún desconocidas hasta ahora, luego de su estreno en Latinoamérica y Europa, el episodio nunca más volvió a transmitirse. **En España nunca se emitió. ***Sin embargo, desde el Julio de 2015, comenzó a transmitirse normalmente, pero sólo en México. *Este es el único episodio donde Mellow actúa como antagonista. *Esta es la primera vez que Mellow se convierte en Wollem después de mucho tiempo (desde Forget the Past). *Mellow es mucho más irritable de lo normal incluso con Fantasie y Lumpy, cosa que lo saca de su personaje. *Se descubre que si Mellow no desahoga su furia, se convierte en una bola de fuego extremadamente caliente. **Tambien se descubre que para calmarlo hay que tocar una melodía de una caja musical. *No hubo muertes sangrientas en este episodio. *Se puede ver que Mellow sigue enojado con Bonnibel por los eventos de Prank Disaster. *En este episodio Mellow y Bonnibel accidentalmente se besaron, esto pareció molestar a Fantasie, lo que indica que tal vez si sienta algo por Mellow. *Esta es la primera vez que Mellow mata a Casey. *Lumpy pudo soportar mucho el calor de la onda expansiva de Wollem, hasta el punto de aferrarse a Mellow para gritar que se calmara, sufriendo el mismo quemaduras de tercer grado. *Desde este episodio Mellow y Cuddles se hacen un poco más amigos. *Esta es la primera vez que Mellow mata a alguien sin causar un daño físico. *Esta es la quinta vez que Mellow no enloquece por culpa de Cuddles, la primera vez fue en Music Disaster, la segunda en Things That Go Dump in the Night, la tercera en Helpless Helps y la cuarta en Forget the Past. *Se desconoce la razón por la que Mellow quiso contener su rabia durante todo el episodio. *El título del episodio es una referencia a la banda "Rage Against the Machine". *Después de los créditos, aparece una escena especial de Mellow asesinando a un Generic Tree Friends (que representa alguien a quien el creador odia), esta escena aparecerá desde entonces en cada episodio que protagonize Mellow. **Esto termina en What is That?, donde ya no aparece la escena. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Tercera Temporada Categoría:HandyFan17